Our little Adventure-Pixelmon
by PinkyPops12
Summary: Irene Adler is a normal girl who lives in the word of Pixelmon. On her tenth birthday, she was allowed a Pokémon and to start a journey. Possibly being the next Pokémon master or gym leader. In her journey, she travels with three friends and learn the words, friendship, teamwork, romance, tough times and comfort. Will she achieve her dreams? Or will the world come crash upon her?
1. Chapter 1

Irene's POV

"Mum, Dad! Tomorrow is my tenth birthday! I want a Pokémon! I want to be a Pokémon trainer!"

I am Irene Adler, a girl that is currently nine but turning ten. I have blonde hair and brown eyes. I usually wear a blue top with skinny jeans, black sport shoes. I love Pokémon and I wish to be a Pokémon master or a Gym leader someday.

My mum and dad looked at each other.

"Of course you can darling!" My mum said gently. "You could also start your journey!

"We have been talking about this ever since you were born, but we decided you can have a Pokémon." My dad nodded his head solemnly. "Irene, you got some thinking to do. Will it be Charmander, Bulbasaur, Squirtle or Eevee?" I sat on the couch and pondered about that question. After thinking for more then two hours, I finally decided.

"Darling! Time for bed!" My mother called from upstairs, "You have to be in top shape for tomorrow."

"I know!" I groaned but in my head, I was really happy.

* * *

"Hi Professor Oak!" I greeted the professor with politeness. "I would like to choose my starter Pokémon!"

"Sure, right here." Professor Oak answered and lead me to a white room. In the middle stood a glass case and inside the glass case were four poke balls, labelled.

"Now, you can choose." Professor Oak announced. I stared carefully at each label and thought about my choices. After a good minute of studying the Pokémon and reasoning with my thoughts, I choose Eevee. Suddenly, my friend, Charissa burst into the room.

"Sorry Professor Oak! I slept in!" She gasped for air, I guess she ran all the way here.

"Well Charissa, it's your turn to take a pick" The professor said, glancing at is watch. "Another two boys are scheduled to come this afternoon." I looked at Charissa, who was looking at Charmander intently. I picked the Eevee pokeball off the glass showcase and strapped it into my belt that was made for pokeballs. The professor gave me a pokedex and five pokeballs. I looked at Charissa again, she seems like she has choosen Charmander, as the Charmander spot was empty. Professor Oak gave Charissa the same items and shooed us off impatiently.

"Time to start your journeys!" He waved and we waved back.

"Why don't we do this journey together?" Charissa asked me with a glint of hope in her eyes.

"Why not?" I replied back.

"Okay! It's settled! We start together and we end together. Let's see who catches a new Pokémon first!" Charissa rambled.

"Sure!" I challenged her. We entered the forest outside our Village. Tears filled my eyes, threatening to fall.

"Bye Sonia Village!" Charissa called then started the trek to the nearest gym.

* * *

"Look! A Pikachu!" Charissa exclaimed and took out her pink Pokédex. I didn't bother listening to the explanation, I almost knew everything about Pokémon due to long hours of research.

"Go Eevee!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Let's see, what moves do you have... I think I'll use tackle!" (Eevee tackles Pikachu, which aggravates it, Pikachu then used thunderbolt.)

"Oh Crap..." I sighed

_Your Eevee fainted._

Charissa was laughing her head off, "Here, I'll show you how to battle."

"Go Charmander and use tackle!" (Charmander uses tackle on Pikachu, which lands a critical hit)

"Yeah!" Charissa cheered.

(Pikachu used thunderbolt.)

"Charmander, dodge, then use tackle again!" Charissa said with confidence.

(Charmander dodges thunderbolt then tackles again, landing a weaker one then before but just enough to get it's HP to red.)

"Go pokeball!" Charissa said with excitement.

(Pikachu shrinks into the ball, the ball wobbles violently. After a while it stopped wobbling).

"YESSS!" Charissa celebrated. "I beat you for the challenge!"

I groaned in annoyance. Well, I better catch the next Pokémon I see! I thought with determination.

**I AM SO SORRY! THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT!**

**But... I want to know one thing. Post in the reviews if you like this. If you don't like it, I WILL DELETE THE STORY. So think carefully. Thanks for staying with me all the time Poppies! **


	2. Chapter 2

Charissa's POV

"Come on Irene! Stop sulking!" I said cheerfully to Irene, who was currently really sad that I beat her for that challenge. She was depressed for a whole morning, so now it's the afternoon and we still haven't stopped for lunch. "Come on! It's no big deal, it's just a Pikachu!"

"Still in my state of depression, don't want to talk..." Irene's voice trailed off. I sighed then stopped.

"Look! A Pokémon Centre!" I called to Irene and she lifted her head to see weather I was lying or not.

"Let's go check it out!" I exclaimed, walking backwards and talking to Irene. "I can heal my Pokémon and you can revive yours since your one is down for the count. Irene grumbled in annoyance and looked at me.

"You don't have to be so happy cause you beat me in that challeng- Look out!" Irene shouted in an alarmed voice to me and I turned around. But a little too late as I crashed into a boy around the same age as me.

He had blonde hair, like me, and blue eyes, like me. He wore a white shirt and black shorts and looked quite cute. What?! I mentally cursed myself, I just met him for Notch's sake!

"Oh my Notch! I am so sorry!" I apologized and helped him up.

"No worries" he said shakily, "thanks for helping me. Name's Christopher but you can call me Chris."

"Okay, Chris. My name is Charissa" I grinned, "we were just heading over to that Pokémon Centre you see and I as talking to my friend, Irene. That's when I bumped into you."

"I see," he smiled warmly. That made me go wobbly. "I have a friend that's traveling with me too but he went ahead for a while cause I was tired from that walk." Chris coughed, I suddenly remembered something.

"Are you the two boys that were scheduled to come to Professor Oak to choose a Pokémon this afternoon?" I asked.

"Yes we are," Chris confirmed.

"So why are so fast?" I questioned him.

"We kinda ran all the way here," He confessed. "Expect Sherlock ran ahead and I think he is in that Pokémon Centre ahead."

"So let's go!" Irene shouted from behind, "I'm really hungry!" Chris and I chuckled, for we also didn't realise how hungry we are.

* * *

Irene's POV

"Sherlock!" Chris called to the a dude who had brown hair and black eyes. He wore a black shirt and white shorts. He looked like Chris's opposite. I found myself taking a liking to him. We were in the Pokémon Centre, healing our Pokémon.

"So..." I said to Chris, "Is he Sherlock?"

"Yeah, he's Sherlock alright" Chris joked. "The famous detective."

"He looks a bit young considering that Sherlock is an adult." Charissa joked back. I sighed.

"Come on guys! I'm really hungry!" I said, moving to the food aisle. Sherlock was sitting at a table, all by himself, eating a sandwich.

"So Chris! You're finally here!" Sherlock started, "I thought you were lost!"

"Very funny," Chris said sarcastically. "I brought two guests, you mind letting them sit with us?"

"No problem, just go and order your food!" Sherlock began, "I'll stay here with these girls."

"Sure!" Chris decided, "What would you want?" He asked Charissa and me.

"I'll get what Sherlock has," I answered.

"I'll get what you're having," Charissa replied.

"Okay, some meals coming up soon!" Chris announced and walked away to buy some.

* * *

Chris's POV

"Can I have 1 sandwich and 2 burgers?" I ordered.

"Okay, you want anything else?" The serving lady asked me.

"No thanks," I answered.

While I waited for the orders, I thought about Charissa, she was a beautiful girl in my opinion. _What am I thinking about!_ I though angrily, _for heaven's sake, I'm only ten!_ I soon got lost in my thoughts about Charissa.

"Sir, Sir?" The receptionist waved her hands in front of my face. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I questioned her.

"Ummm... We got your orders ready and you kinda... zoned out I guess." She chuckled nervously.

"Well, I'm sorry about that, I was just thinking about- what I have scheduled for the night." I walked away from that shop after collecting my orders. _What have I got planned for tonight? _I thought to myself, _I wish it was a date with Charissa._ I sighed dreamily as I neared our table.

"Hey Charissa, I got burgers for us! Do you mind?" I queried.

"Nope. I don't mind, in fact it was a great idea!" Charissa agreed. I handed Irene her sandwich and I sat next to Charissa.

Sherlock's POV

"My, my!" I chatted with Irene. "You sure did have a fun past!" Irene and I was talking about our very different pasts while Charissa was glancing over every few seconds to see if Chris showed up yet.

"A good past? You should have seen me when I spilled coffee over my crush!" Irene smiled. _Her crush? _

I had starting liking Irene since we met and I felt like I am actually experiencing love, which was very rare. But was I also experiencing jealousy? I shook my head in disagreement. I looked at Nurse Joy and remembered something.

"I forgot to heal my Bulbasaur!" I yelped and leaped up. "I'll be right back!" I promised her.

-Finished healing-

I came back just as Chris walked over. I saw him sigh dreamily and that got me to wonder, did he like Charissa? I started laughing to myself, why am I thinking these things? After all I'm only ten! **(Typically what Chris said too.)**

Finally, when we finished dinner, we went to the nearest hotel available, to stay for the night. Irene and Charissa in a room and me and Sherlock in a room. When Charissa and Irene started heading to their room, I grabbed Irene's wrist and pulled in the corner for a little privacy between us.

"What into in world Sherlo- Oh!" I cut Irene off as I embraced her into a hug. I felt her tension fade away as we stood there for what like eternity until Chris shouted something.

"Irene and Sherlock, I have no idea where you are but come out now!" I whispered sorry to Irene and we both showed ourselves. Chris gasped and ran around the hallway screaming, "Irene and Sherlock! Sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Shut up!" Irene and I shouted, clearly very embarrassed.

~After calming down and in my bed~

"You like her don't you?" Chris murmured to me in his single sized bed, opposite to me.

"W-w-who?" I stammered.

"Duh! Who else? Irene!" Chris rolled his eyes.

"N-n-no!" I spluttered.

"Your blushing!" Chris sang

"Am not!" I protested.

"It doesn't matter what you say Sherlock, I know you like her." Chris concluded.

"Same goes with Charissa!" I teased him.

"W-w-what?" He stammered. I grinned, now it's his turn to be embarrassed.

"It doesn't matter what you say Christopher, I know you like her," I smirked.

"LIGHTS OUT!" Chris declared and switched off the lamp that lighted our room.

"Grrr..." I groaned. Tomorrow, I am going to challenge a Pokémon battle with him!

**Okay guys, a few thing to say, firstly, thankyou for all the reviews, follows and favourites! I am so happy! My third story! Another romance one though. Although this is a fanfic that doesn't involve any youtubers, original. Cause somebody objected against that! Also, this story is kind of like a story that I will write when I have spare time and don't have anything to do. So don't expect regular updates. I think that's it and I'll see you soon Poppies!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Poppies! I am back! I haven't been updating in a while cause as I said, this story is only for when I have spare time. So lately, I can't find spare time. Got two major projects going on right now.**

Chris's POV

Blackness. Still blackness, blackness stil- ARGH! I rolled off my bed as freezing water met my face. Opening my eyes, I saw Sherlock grinning from ear to ear and holding a bucket of dripping water.

"Sherlock!" I snarled.

"What? You were sleeping and Charissa is coming over soon so I thought I'll just wake you up. Unless you want her to see you sleeping." He snickered.

"A simple shake would be fine!" I hissed then calmed down. "I better get dressed." I got up and walked to the hotel closet. Inside had lots of shirts and shorts. I picked a blue shirt and a green short. Satisfied, I scurried to the bathroom. Combing my hair so it was presentable, I brushed my teeth until it shone. The smell of waffles and scrambled eggs made my stomach grumble. I strolled to the hotel's kitchen and saw Sherlock cooking.

"Since when did you know how to cook?" I asked, confused.

"Hmmm... Cooking lessons," He raised his eyebrows. "From my mother."

"Oh." I sat down and Sherlock set a plate of bacon, scrambled eggs and waffles in front of me. I grabbed a knife and fork and started munching and gobbling my breakfast down. Sherlock watched with disgust as he poked his food.

"Have you ever heard of manners?" He demanded.

"Have you ever heard of being hungry?" I argued back. He rolled his eyes and took a bite out of his waffles.

The doorbell rang and I dropped my fork. Realising it was Charissa and Irene, I wiped my mouth with my sleeve and tried not to look like I have been eating like a pig. Sherlock smoothened his shirt and ruffled his hair, trying to look nicer. I bounced towards the door and opened it, coming face to face with Charissa.

"Hi Chris! Did you have a good morning?" Charissa asked. She was dressed in a black shirt and brown pants that made her look cute. Her blonde hair was tied into a messy ponytail at the back of her hair.

"Barely," I laughed, Irene walked into the room. She was dressed in a red blouse and a blue skirt. Her brown hair was combed neatly and fell around her delicate face.

I heard Sherlock laugh and I walked inside. I still haven't forgotten what Sherlock did to me this morning. Yeah, I was still upset but I can't be like this when Charissa is here. Sherlock stood up and stared at me hard.

"I challenge you to a Pokémon battle."

Irene's POV

"What! Sherlock? Now?" I asked him.

"Yes, now." He answered. Charissa was clapping her hands in delight. I knew Chris had an disadvantage against Sherlock since he has a Squirtle and Sherlock as a Bulbasaur. It's hardly fair!

~~~~Battle Time~~~~~

"Go Squirtler!" Chris yells.

"Go Bulbasaur!" Sherlock yells back.

"Use tackle and make sure it doesn't miss!" Chris fist pumped. I rolled my eyes but looked at him in admiration. He's avoiding water type moves which was really clever.

"Oh Chris! I'll make sure it misses!" Sherlock smirked. "Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip to stop the tackle! (Bulbasaur slowly extends it's vines and shoot it to it's target. The vines prevent Squirtle going any further. Then the vines wrap around Squirtles's body).

"Squirtle, use Water Gun!" Chris shouted, "use the water to untangle the vines." (Squirtle uses Water Gun and untangles Bulbasaur's vines).

"Bulbasaur! use Sleep Powder!" Sherlock smiles cunningly. (Bulbasaur release a white powder into the air. Squirtle falls asleep).

"Squirtle, wake up!" Chris cried. But Squirtle was sound asleep.

"Okay, I'll wrap this up!" Sherlock smiled. "Bulbasaur, use Razor Leaf!" (Bulbasaur uses Razor Leaf and Squirtle faints).

"Yeah! I win the battle!" Sherlock cheered and I grinned.

"Good job!" I congratulated him and turned to Chris. "Better luck next time!"

"I'll have to capture a fire type Pokémon to deal with you next time." Chris joked and Charissa laughed.

"What level is your Bulbasaur?" I asked Sherlock.

"Level nineteen." He replied.

"Mine's thirteen." I sighed. "Better train it more. Charissa's Charmander is level sixteen."

"My Squirtle is also nineteen." Chris chirped.

"Okay," I announced, "tomorrow is the day I catch a new Pokémon!"

**I know, I know, It's short. But I'm busy so you cant blame me! Stay tuned for Chapter Four which may be a long time before it comes out.**


End file.
